Rotary aircrafts are sensitive to weight imbalance, especially while holding an external load. A common problem in addition to other numerous problems encountered when conventional method and system for difficulty in attaching and releasing an anchor from the external loads attached to the aircraft. Excessive load or movement of the load due to the movement of the aircraft or due to other environmental factors causing directional instability of the load as well as the aircraft.
Thus there is a need for quickly and manually attaching and releasing anchor line to the aerial loads and automatically separating the aerial loads from the anchor.
Numerous innovations for external load adapter system for aircraft have been provided in the prior art as described below. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,427,500, issued on 29 Aug. 1922, to St John Miles C, teaches an automatically releasing anchoring device for aerial vehicles. Before an airplane will rise from the surface of the ground it is necessary that a considerable propeller speed be attained in order to provide the requisite lifting power. The self-contained anchoring device is secured to the underside of the fuselage of the airplane by screws or bolts engaged through the apertures in the flanges and when it is desired to anchor the airplane thereby the spring-pressed detent is manually released and the anchor cable or wire is drawn from the casing. The automatic break-away hook is secured to the ground by engaging the ring thereof around the stake and the ring in the outer end of the anchor cable is engaged in the hook. The airplane motor is started and when sufficient tension is exerted on the anchor cable by the pull of the airplane propeller, the hook will break and the airplane will be released.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,583, issued on 7 May 2002, to John L. Hill, III et al., teaches a safety device may be used to provide separation in the event of a side impact collision. The device may be used in a utility pole guy wire system, interposed between the guy wire and the ground anchor. The device operates in bending. A lateral force of sufficient magnitude applied to the device by the errant vehicle causes a rod within the device to break in tension, even though the tensile strength of the rod may be greater than that of the guy wire. The invention may be designed to tolerate axial loads, but to fail reliably when a side force exceeds a desired threshold.
U.S. No. 2011/0,000,155, published on Jan. 6, 2011, to Frank Wellershoff, teaches a cable end anchorage for fastening at least one cable at a supporting structure includes at least one first connecting element for connection with the supporting structure, at least one second connecting element for connection with the cable and at least one coupling element for connection of the two connecting elements in a force-transmitting manner. In the region of the coupling element, an overload device designed as a predetermined breaking point of the coupling element is provided for unfastening the connection between the two connecting elements when a critical load has been exceeded.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for load release system for releasing load from anchor have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. Thus a simple load release system for quick release of an aircraft and an attached load from an anchor through both manual quick release and automatic separation mechanisms option is needed.